White Flag
by Basic Imperfection
Summary: Oneshot. You said you loved me. You said you'd always be there. But in the end I guess I never was really good enough. Still, that will never stop me from loving you until the day I die. HieiOC


Chello peoples! For those of you who have never read my stories before, I'm Kerra!

Flippy: And I'm Flippy!

Me: Yes, well anyways, this is just a sad attempt by me to write a one-shot song-fic

Flippy: Also, you should know that this story does include a brand new OC.

Me: You don't really find out her name until a little bit into the story, but you'll see that it is there.

Flippy: Yup!

Me: Now first, there are a couple things I want to make clear before I start the story:

1) This story starts before Yu Yu Hakusho.

2) There is a very large time jump in the middle and so it ends just after the Yu Yu Hakusho plot (or during it; it doesn't really matter)

3) When it ends Hiei is about 500 years old, so yes, in this one demons do live for a very long amount of time.

4) As to how old Hiei in the beginning of this fic? Well, you actually find that out during the story.

5) I never really say what my OC looks like. This is because it doesn't really matter to me in this story, so you can just imagine her however you like. However, she is just a little bit shorter than Hiei.

6) The one thing I will say about my OC is that she is a black kitsune (fox) demon.

7) Hiei will be a little OOC in this. I'm sorry about that, but it's the only way it would work in this fic.

Flippy: (**staring wide-eyed**) Wow, that's a lot!

Me: (**shrugs**) Yeah, but I just wanted to clear it all up.

Flippy: Well, lets get on with the story!

Me: Okay, but I just want to let you peoples know once more that this _is_ a one-shot.

Flippy: And **review** everyone!

Me: Because I want to know what you think!

Me and Flippy: ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei. White Flag is a song by Dido.

**Claimer:** I do own Sora, Arisa, the plot line, and the titles Midnight Kitsune and Thief Queen.

**Fonts:** "Talking" '_Thinking_' (**Scene, POV, or time changes**) **_Lyrics_**

* * *

White Flag

* * *

I sigh contentedly as I walk down the path. My reason for being content you ask? Well, right now my life is going perfectly.

The main reason for that perfection is my love, the man – or demon rather – who have fallen irreversibly for. And yes, you heard right, he is a demon, as am I.

I'm still not completely sure as to exactly how it happened, but somehow we both found ourselves in love and things have been wonderful ever since.

There are downsides of course, for we are in danger of having our relationship used against us by demons looking to harm. But that's mainly because he is a powerful murderer and I am an infamous thief, known throughout the Makai and am nearly as powerful as my love is.

I shake my head lightly. Eggh, now I'm sounding all mushy-like. Disgusting. I sigh lightly. But I guess that's what love does to you.

I grin at that. Even the word "love" send flutters to my stomach. His name does the same thing me. "Hiei" It just rolls off my tongue and flies around my mind, infesting its warmth in every part of me.

I grimace slightly. Now I'm sounding too much like a lovesick puppy demon. I gotta get my mind off him.

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.**_

Suddenly, over the hill I see a small town. Of course in Makai, a "small town" consists of several hundred thousand demons. But back to the point, which is that this is my end destination.

I have come here because Hiei's birthday is coming up soon and I want to get him something. As to why I've chosen this town to do my shopping? Well, Basra – the town I'm entering – is well known for its high-quality weapon shops. I thought I might be able to find a good new katana for Hiei here.

I glance around the different armories, trying to find the best one in the town, when I suddenly come upon the perfect one. It's not that the shop is perfect, but I can feel an energy within the store that's almost calling to me. What can say? It's something that I just have to check out.

And so I do just that, moseying into the little shop that I probably would have over looked had I not felt an energy there. Once inside I see where the energy is coming from: a katana. But this is not just any katana, but the most incredible one I had ever seen.

Even from where I was standing – frozen in place with my eyes glued to the beauty – I could see the amazing craftsmanship in the blade and could tell that not only was it perfectly balanced, was sharper than I had thought could ever be possible, was light and of the perfect size, but it was also built to last a very long time and to withstand many battles.

_**But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?**_

Abruptly I realize that the owner of the armory – a short balding, human-like demon – is watching me from a corner of the shop. I turn to him with a smirk.

"How much for it?" I ask with a jerk of my head towards the katana I had been admiring.

The old demon smirks. "That one is my best work," he says. "It's selling for 5,000 gold pieces."

My eyes widen slightly at that tremendous amount and I nearly turn on my heels and leave the shop right then and there, but instead I force myself to remain in place.

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were**_

I do this for several reasons: One, I know that that would be a pretty accurate value for this katana, considering the incredible craftsman ship, and two, that is the perfect katana for Hiei and no matter the price I'm going to give it to him.

I continue to stare at the blade for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. "Alright," I tell the shop owner. "But how should I get the money to you?"

* * *

I sigh again as I walk out of the store. I had worked everything out with the shop owner, and now had the katana in my hand, rapped up with even a note to Hiei attached. I was all set and so decided to start to head out of town and towards the city that Hiei and I lived in.

As I walk, I look up at the clouds happily... rain clouds that is. And that's probably part of the reason that I'm happy for I love the rain, despite being part fox demon.

Suddenly as I walk, I see something out of the corner of my eye and stop. That demon looks like Hiei... but why would Hiei be here, now, when he said he was going to be training for the day.

In fact, he's been training a lot lately so when he said this morning that he was going out to train it was nothing unusual. But back to the question: Why is he here?

Finally, I notice that my feet have unconsciously been taking me towards Hiei. I see that as I come closer, I can see Hiei a little better and I also notice that he's with someone, but who?

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were**_

Wait, now I can see, it's... it's... it's a demoness? She has long red hair and deep sapphire eyes, along with the perfect type of figure and also is wearing a long and fitting black dress.

But what Hiei doing with her?

Wait, I'm really close to them now and I can see that they are... k-k-kissing!

I'm at a complete loss for words. How could this...? How could he...? I feel the katana I had just bought for Hiei drop from my hand and fall to the ground with a clatter, but barely notice it. This has to be a dream! Or rather some twisted nightmare.

Finally the gorgeous demoness and my... my love... break apart. As she walks away, waving to Hiei over her shoulder, Hiei smiles at her. And not a smirk or a sarcastic grin, but a smile, a true smile.

That is something that he has never done for me. Sure, he's always been gentle, kind, caring, and loving with me, but I have never before seen him truly smile. And to think that he gave the smile so willingly to that girl...

Hiei suddenly turns around, that smile still place, and abruptly sees me standing there. His smile drops and his face goes stark white, his eyes widening slightly.

_**There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

"S-sora," he says, slowly approaching me. I however pay him no mind, my eyes still staring unfocused ahead of me and a shocked expression still on my face.

"Why Hiei?" I finally ask hoarsely, my eyes focusing on Hiei as he stands before me.

Hiei sighs, his gaze dropping to the ground. "I... I guess I just fell in love," he says.

I find myself mentally laughing - yes, laughing of all things! - at the irony that I had been thinking just that on my way to Basra. However, on the outside I kept my face straight, and it held a tint of sadness to it.

I should be angry with Hiei. God knows how much I want to hate him at this moment and to just scream at him for what he's done... but somehow, I can't. Even with this happening, I still love him with all of my heart and can't bring myself to find even the tinniest shred of true anger in myself in this moment.

As this mental battle rages within myself, I sigh and bring my gaze to Hiei's. He meets in unwaveringly.

"I'm sorry," he says – and this has to be one of the first times I've ever heard him apologize. "But I love her and not you."

I look at Hiei with a blank gaze. "Did you ever?" I find within myself to ask.

Hiei sighs. "Yes... I believe that at one time I did..."

_**I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again**_

I nod absently, still thinking. Should I ask? Or should I just... No. I have to know, I just have to.

"How long?" I finally ask.

Hiei sighs again and then say, "...3 years."

I feel my body tense; Hiei and mine's relationship had started about five years ago. That means that... dear God, for over half that time it wasn't even true... but why did he just string me along? How could he have let me believe that he loved me so much when he was really just... just pretending... How could he...? How...? Just... how...

I feel tears starting to gather at the corners of my eyes but quickly force them away. I haven't cried before and I certainly won't now.

However, there is still that one unanswered question. "Why Hiei?" I ask again, my voice cracking slightly. "Why?" By now I can feel my knees shaking slightly, but make myself stand tall.

However, it appears that Hiei noticed my weakness as he glares at me coldly. "That's how Sora," he answers. "You're a thief that people say is so great and powerful, but you aren't. Not really. You're just a weak demoness who won't even admit to her faults and so hides behind lies instead."

_**And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again**_

I nearly flinch at Hiei words but say nothing, mainly because I know that they're true. I never have been able to admit to the truth; I usually hide behind denial. And it is at this moment that I take away that denial and finally allow the truth to sink in.

I've lost Hiei.

No... I never truly had him, but I hadn't let myself see that. I wanted so much for everything to be perfect that I had hid behind a denial so deep that I believed it to be 100 true. And just look at where it has gotten me.

I sigh and turn my gaze to the ground. "Alright," I say in a quiet voice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hiei jerk his head up in surprise, shock written all over his face. "I... I understand." Hiei continues to stare at me in shock and I finally bring my head back up to look at Hiei, but this time my gaze is steady and strong.

"Wha-" Hiei starts, but I continue on.

"You love her," I say. "I can see that much in your smile. But know this: I love you. I know that you don't return those feelings and haven't for a while, but I will love you with all of my heart until the day I die and there's nothing you can say or do that will ever change that."

_**And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense**_

Hiei simply stares at me for a moment before giving a "Hn", muttering some thing about "baka onnas", and turning his face back into a stoic mask. I chuckle lightly at his antics and give him a sad smile.

"And whatever happens Hiei," I continue. "I hope that you will be happy. That is why I hope with all of my heart that you have made the right choice. One day we will meet again, that much I can guarantee, and when that day comes I hope that I will see that _your_ love has made you very happy. But until that day..."

Hiei blinks at me, his mask falling for a moment, before it returns. I simply chuckle again and start to turn away. However, after taking a few steps I stop and turn slightly. I give Hiei another sad smile.

"Never forget Hiei," I say. "Never forget."

And with that I turn back around and continue walking, never once looking back as I leave the love of my life.

* * *

(**Back in Basra**) (**No one's POV**)

Hiei stares at Sora's retreating back, not quite sure what to think. However, just as she turns out of view, something on the ground catches his eye.

Turning fully towards it Hiei sees that it is a long bundle wrapped in cloth. Abruptly, Hiei realizes that Sora must have dropped it when she saw... Well, he'd rather not have to process that right now.

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

Picking the bundle up, Hiei carefully unwraps it and is quite surprised to find a brand new katana inside. What surprises him even more is the incredible craftsmanship on it; he had never seen anything like it. Suddenly, a note fell out of the bundle. Hiei slowly picked it up.

_Hiei,_

_Happy 317th birthday! I found this katana and thought that it'd be perfect for you. It is of the best craftsmanship I have ever seen or have ever hoped to lay eyes on. I hope you enjoy it and use it well._

_With love always and forever,_

_Sora_

Hiei stood stock still for a moment, staring at the note. So that's why she had been in Basra; she had been buying him a gift for his birthday.

Hiei couldn't believe that she had actually remembered; no one ever had before and the other years they had been apart on the day. In fact, he was quite surprised that she even knew when his birthday was, let alone that she would come all this way just too get him a present...

It really made Hiei think about what had just happened. It also made Sora's question resound in his head.

_Had_ he made the right choice?

_**There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

No. He wouldn't think like that. Arisa loved him and he loved her and that's all there was too it.

* * *

(**200 years later**) (**Sora's POV**)

Breathing raggedly I leap from tree as fast as I can, escape the only thing on my mind.

Ever since the day that I had found out about Hiei's betrayal I had been pushing myself harder than I had ever believed possible, training to reach my absolute limits.

Although deep in my mind I knew what had happened hadn't really been about me and who I am, Hiei's comment about me being weak and hiding behind lies had really hit me hard. It had made me think that maybe it was my fault for not being strong enough...

And so for that last two hundred years I have worked and trained to reach my fullest potential, becoming a renowned thief over the years. I am now known as the Midnight Kitsune and have also become known as the Thief Queen since the unfortunate demise of the legendary Yoko Kurama. However, I doubt Hiei knows that the Midnight Kitsune is me.

Still, I have worked my hardest and have now reached the level of A-class demon.

...But I fear all my training may have been for naught as keep my hand over my still-bleeding wound and continue to run. I can't die now! Not yet.

_**And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will**_

I refuse to not complete my promise to Hiei about meeting him again. After all, that is why I have worked so hard, so that when we meet I can prove that I am no longer weak.

Yet weak is how I feel as I nearly lose my balance on a tree limb and am forced to jump to the ground. I lean on a tree trunk momentarily, catching my breath.

"I believe you have something of my masters," a voice suddenly hisses from behind me.

I immediately whip around and get into a defensive position with my katana half drawn. Damn! I should have felt his energy signal!

The demon who spoke is obviously a lizard type as he is covered in green scales, has slit like pupils, and has an annoying snake-like tongue flickering in and out of his mouth. However, I can also see the sharp bladed claws he has as well as feel is strong youkai. Especially in my weakened state, I'm definitely going to have to be careful with this guy.

"The Midnight Kitsune," he hisses. "It shall be a great honor to bring my master your head."

_**All that was there  
Will be there still**_

I continue to mentally curse myself. His master must be the rich official whose mansion I just robbed and took the Ash Diamond, a greatly prized black jewel, from.

Without another word the demon is upon me, slashing his sharp claws with extreme power. I parry with my katana, doing my best in my weakened state and am just barely able to defend myself.

I grit my teeth as a roaring agony suddenly seers through my leg, where the demon was finally able to hit me. However, I only start to fight back stronger, sending sparks flying through the air as my katana and his claws continue to clash.

But I cannot lose! Not until I see Hiei one last time.

With this thought in my head, I feel some strength return to me and I begin to push forward even more.

"No," I growl out. "I will not lose. I _cannot_ lose!"

_**I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue**_

Finally, with a powerful swing I feel my blade connect with the demon, sending him flying back with a deep gash on his torso.

"Grrr," the demon snarls at me, staggering up. "I cannot fail my master."

He abruptly starts to gather a large ball of dark green energy in his hands. I involuntarily take a step back; I hadn't realized he had such power!

Finally the ball of youkai stops growing and the demon looks up at him with a feral grin. "It's too bad I won't be able to bring your head to my master," he says and then thrusts the ball forwards, towards me.

I immediately leap to the side, just barely dodging the youkai. I begin to smirk, happy to have survived the blast, when I feel a searing pain erupt in my stomach.

My eyes widen and I gasp, only to have blood come coughing out of my mouth. I look down at my stomach and see a pair of steel claws pierced through me with blood gushing from the wound.

My wide eyes turn their gaze upward and into the face of the grinning lizard demon as a thought dawns on me: the youkai blast hadn't been his intended attack! It had just been a diversion to get me off guard!

"Well bitch," the demon continues grinning in a feral way. "I suppose my master shall have your head after all."

_**And you will think  
That I've moved on...**_

However, I'm hardly listening to him as my eyes steel over, all emotion leaving them. I pull back a single hand and let a black flame surround it and start to grow. Then I thrust my hand forward as hard as I can and release the fire snarling, "See you in hell!" to the demon.

I barely make note of the shocked expression of the demon as the black fire hits him begins to incinerate him as his body goes flying back. I just cough up more blood as his claws are ripped from me and fall to me knees in great pain.

But the pain isn't just from the fatal wound in my stomach, it's from one in my heart as I know I won't survive this and won't be able to fulfill my promise to Hiei about meeting him again.

_Plip plip_

My tears fall to the forest floor as silent sobs begin to rack my already weak body. However, unlike regular tears, mine are as black as midnight, swirling with darkness as they continue to fall.

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

I try to stop myself - as I have only every cried twice before in my entire life - but seem to be unable to. My heart has finally cracked and with death looming over me my soul feels hopelessly lost.

* * *

(**Hiei's POV**)

Hiei growls as he leaps from tree branch to tree branch through the Makain forest. The had been a powerful release of youkai near the site of a recent burglary and being the only one of the Reikai Tentai to be free at the moment, he was given the job of checking it out.

Apparently though, the thief of the burglary had been the infamous and powerful Midnight Kitsune, so this might prove to be an interesting mission.

A lot had happened to Hiei in the last 200 hundred years. He had started off living his dream life with Arisa, the demoness who had stolen his heart. And it was very happy to begin with... but for some reason he couldn't get Sora out of his head.

She was always there, even if he didn't really notice it. There would just be little things in life that would constantly remind him of her and his last conversation with her would always run through his mind.

"_And whatever happens Hiei," she had said. "I hope that you will be happy. That is why I hope with all of my heart that you have made the right choice. One day we will meet again, that much I can guarantee, and when that day comes I hope that I will see that your love has made you very happy. But until that day..."_

Would Hiei ever see her again? He had thought about that often as well. He supposed that Arisa had eventually seen this too, for she was the one who had made the choice that they weren't right together.

_"Please Arisa," Hiei had pleaded with her. "Don't go; don't leave me."_

_She had simply shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry dear but I must." She told him. "As much as you may think you love me, you don't. Your heart belongs to another."_

_He had tried to reason with, to tell her that it wasn't true, but she wouldn't listen._

_"No," she said sadly, but firmly. "You may not have noticed it yet, but you have deluded your own heart. I must go now, but know that although I do care for you, you must find the one who has taken your heart, the one who is right for you."_

_Then she had left with out another word._

Hiei had thought about those words for the years since then. Sure he thought about Sora constantly, but he didn't really love her...did he? ...No... no, it... it just must be guilt or something of the like.

Abruptly Hiei was torn out of his thoughts as he realized that he had finally reached the site of the youkai release. Hiei raised an eyebrow as he looks around at the recently cleared space in the forest where a battle had obviously occurred. And there was the source of the destruction, he suddenly thinks as he notices a body in the middle of the clearing.

Hiei slowly approaches the body and finds it to be a demoness who is... sobbing?

_**There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

Hiei stops walking and stands there studying the demoness for a moment. She is obviously the Midnight Kitsune and of considerable power even in her weakened state. Hiei would have like to have met when she was a full power; she would have been a very worthy opponent.

Also, something seems familiar about the kneeling girl. Hiei thinks he may have seen her somewhere before, but he would have remembered someone of such power and so he quickly pushes it from his mind.

Thinking that he wants to get this mission over with, Hiei then starts toward the demoness again. However, not a few feet from her he stops, surprised.

The demoness is indeed crying, but what surprised him was her tears. They are unlike any that Hiei had seen before, including his own crystallizing ones: they were black. Hiei also noticed that she was surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

Hesitating for a moment, Hiei slowly continues toward the demoness, stopping when he is before her. However, she does not seem to notice him as sobs continue to rack her shoulders. Hiei tries to get a look at her face, but her hair completely shields it from view.

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

Hiei then begins to reach a hand out towards her when he abruptly stops, gasping aloud.

That energy! He recognized it! It was... Sora's!

Hiei's whole body freezes up and he stands there with one arm still stretched out as he starts shaking all over. "...Sora?" he questions hoarsely.

Sora freezes up upon hearing Hiei's voice. Slowly, she raises her tearstained face up to the demon standing in front of her kneeling form. Her gaze locks with Hiei's crimson one and she just stares for a moment before a small smile breaks out over her face.

"Hiei," she whispers.

The fire demon's heart starts pounding as hundreds of emotions rush through him. Joy, sadness, rage, and... fear. Not knowing how to react or what to say, Hiei just continues to stare in shock.

_**There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

"See Hiei," Sora continues with a small but happy grin on her face. "I told you we'd meet again." She starts to laugh lightly, but it turns into a rough cough and more blood drips down the side of her chin.

Finally finding his voice Hiei says, "You're the Thief Queen? The Midnight Kitsune?"

"Yes," Sora answers, and eager tone entering her voice. "See, I've been training hard for you! I've become much stronger. Am I strong enough for you yet?"

Hiei drops his emotional mask as realization runs through him. "Onna," he says, his voice rough with emotion as sadness and regret takes over his face. "You were always strong enough."

Sora closes her eyes, a light smile resting on her lips. "Good," she says. "I'm glad." Sora opens her eyes and gazes Hiei, unshed black tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

"I... I'm sorry Sora," Hiei says abruptly, trying to force back tears of his own. "I made the wrong choice."

Sora's face is immediately taken over by worry. "Are you unhappy Hiei?"

Hiei chokes back a laugh. He can't believe that after all that has happened, Sora is still simply worried about his happiness. It makes her seem so innocent.

"No onna," Hiei replies. "I've met you again and so I'm very happy."

Sora's mouth forms into another light smile. "I'm glad," she says. Her eyes then slowly drift close and a shaking breath escapes her lips.

"Sora?" Hiei says worriedly. "Sora!"

"I love you Hiei," Sora whispers and she suddenly starts to fall from her kneeling position toward the forest floor.

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

Hiei's eyes widen slightly and he reaches out towards Sora, but his hand closes on air as Sora continues to fall backwards.

A dull thud resounds through the surrounding forest.

"SORA!"

_**  
I'm in love and always will be**_


End file.
